Saiyan Saga
The Sayian Saga, sometimes referred to as the Vegeta Saga, is the first saga in the Dragon Ball Z series. It covers the arrival of Raditz to the defeat of Vegeta. It ended after Vegeta's defeat from Goku. Overall Plot Arrival of Raditz It has been five years after Goku had defeated Piccolo Jr. Since then, he has married his childhood friend Chi-Chi and has had a four year old son named Gohan. He and his son are on his way to a reunion with his old friends. At the reunion, he mets his master Master Roshi, his first human friend Bulma, and his best friend Krillin. However, the reunion is intterupted by a strange man named Raditz, who has a tail and claims to be Goku's(who he called Kakarot) brother. It is revealed that Goku is actually part of an alien race called Saiyan. The race was nearly completelty wipped out about two years ago. He also reveals that Goku was originally sent to Earth in order to desrtroy the planet when he was a baby, althought because he lost his memory, he never completed his mission. Raditz tries to pursue Goku to join him, though of course Goku refuses. In order to get him to say yes, Raditz kidnaps Gohan and takes him as hostage. If Goku wants to see his son ever again,he must kill 100 humans and lay them on the beach. Goku vows to save his son, but when he is about to leave, he is confronted by his old nemises Piccolo. Piccolo decided to help Goku save his son, but only so tht Piccolo can take over the planet. He and Piccolo then fly over to where Raditz is keeping Gohan, who has been locked in a space pod. The two fight against the evil Saiyan, but to no avail, as Raditz is much stronger than either of them. Piccolo, however, has an attack which he knows can kill Raditz called the Special beam canon, but it has to charge for about five minutes. Goku manages to distract Raditz for that amount of time. However, when the attack is fired, Raditz easily dodges it. Goku, using this opertunity, grabs a tight hold of Raditz's tail, a Saiyan's major weakness. Raditz, knowing Goku's softness and caringness, begs of him to let go of his tail, saying he will never both Goku or his son again. Goku, despite Piccolo's objections, let's go of his brother's tail. However, Raditz immediatly turns on Goku and begins crushing his bones, laughing evily as Goku screams out in pain. Hearing his father's screams, Gohan, who is still locked in the pod, becomes enranged and destroys the space pod with his hidden power. He powers up once more and flies at Raditz's chest, badly damaging Raditz and weakning him. However, Gohan powers down completely after this and Raditz knocks him out. Before he can kill his nephew, however, Goku gets Raditz in a full nelson, yelling at Piccolo to fire his attack, knowing it will kill both him and Raditz. Piccolo does not hesitatade and fires the attack, killing both Raditz and Goku. Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Links Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Canonical Pages Category:Page added by Nimbus.69 Category:Incomplete Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z Sagas